Special Relationship'
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: THIS IS A 2P!HETALIA FANFIC! YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS TO UNDERSTAND IT. This is just a one-shot of 2p!Alfred and 2p!Arthur's relationship. 2P!USUK,SUCKISH SUMMARY IS SUCKISH


**PLEASE READ**

**Okay I bet a lot of you have been wondering where did I go? And, why haven't you posting fanfics? Or, Why is taking you such a long time to finis your stories? Well I finally have got some answers for you.**

**I know some of you have been wondering where I went. Well if you must know I havn't been doing anything. These past few months I have been trying to work with my loptop that keeps shutting off on its own, it was really annoying and finally I got rid of my loptop after it finally crashed and deleting almost all of my files. I just got a new loptop now that works really smoothly, I finally decided to start writing a fanfic to give you all answers.**

**The reason why I haven't been posting fanfics or continuing my stories is because everytime I start typing the next part my loptop shuts off and when it turns back on it's gone. It kept pissing me, my loptop was starting to break uncontrolably. There are many things wrong with it, like the constant shutting off and on, many of the keys refuse to work, the screen is very weird and only works when you position it in a correct way. All of these problems were the causing of not posting any fanfics.**

**Lastly, sometimes my loptop won't shut off so that's a good benefit for me. BUT the reason why it takes a really long time is that a few months ago my dog pee'd on my loptop. I'm not joking he really pee'd on my loptop because he was locked in my room and had to go to the bathroom so yeah. After I cleaned my loptop I started to type in some word although no words came out, my dog had not broke my computer but it did cause a lot of keys to not work. It was very difficult trying to type down stuff and most of the type I was clicking the letters on the on screen key board which was incrediby annoying to do.**

**I FINALLY HAVE A NEW LOPTOP SO I AM BACK! MISSED ME? YEAH I BET YOU DIDN'T.**

**SO AFTER BEING GONE FOR A LONG WHILE I WILL TREAT YOU TO MAH FIIIIRST 2P!USUK FANFIC! THIS HAD BEEN MY LATEST OBSESSION SO FAR. OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST 2P!HETALIA IS WAY DIFFERENT THAN THE REGULAR HETALIA. IT'S A DIFFERENT SORT OF DIMENSION (I can't spell =_=) IT'S ALSO A DARK VERISON OF HETALIA SO YEAH NOT REALLY SO HAPPY AROUND. WELL THEN THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY SO ENJOY THE FANFIC.**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur

They have a very… 'Special' Relationship.

They were not like usual couples you see strolling down the street. Both of them are defiantly not the corny, lovey, dovey, completely dorky couple. Well in there universe they are considered that corny couple but if you see them from a different universe… Not so much.

Yeah, they do what normal couples do, hold hands, get each other gifts, hugs, and kiss and have sexytimes-

AHEM! Anyway, although all this sounds sweet and romantic, right?

Not exactly…

When they hold hands it starts out with a smiling Brit and an embarrassed American. It's a sweet sight honestly it is but then it starts to get a bit challenging though. They always somehow end up testing each others strength trying to be the bigger man. They always use full strength and it most likely ends with someone's hand being broken temporarily.

When it was Valentines Day Alfred and Arthur both got each other gifts that they both enjoyed. Although, there gifts to each other weren't exactly romantic, soft… Or safe for that matter. Alfred's gift was a great hit, literally a great hit. He had whacked Arthur with his favorite baseball bat with nails sticking out, oh how Arthur loved his gift. Arthur's gift to him was very sweet, or so he made it really sweet. He gave him a nicely made cupcake to him, there was a marvelous secret ingredient to it too… Poison. (1)

When they hug which is very rare. Although, there is a reason why their rare it's because they hardly do it since it's difficult for them. Alfred is very awkward when it comes to hugs he doesn't know how to do it just right. Arthur doesn't really hug and when he does he usually literally stabs the person in the back. So when they hug Alfred uses a little too much strength crushing Arthur a bit and Arthur tries his best not to take out his butcher knife and stab him with it like he usually does. In the end it was just an awkward ass hug.

When they kiss it's usually sort of sorted out in a strange routine. Alfred isn't really touchy feely and Arthur still tries not to hurt him as much so I guess it's rare when they kiss. It's usually when they are in the "mood" it starts out with a lot of rough kissing. Sometimes when one is seducing the other (Which is usually Arthur) they go in an instant make out session. When sometimes there bored, seeking fun or just feel like it they would kiss. It's a strange routine for them.

And now something I have been fangirling- I MEAN… Dreading to write about. Sexy times, they usually do it at times when it's… Strange. They always go at it; I swear they have fucked each other in every room of their house and every block around them. When they're in their house it's either when they had a bad day and wanted to get their mind of it, or when they are in that sort of mood they end up going at it out of no where. They have done it outside though, their first time outside was when they were killing people. All the screams, blood splattering everywhere and the choked up sobs fill them with unusual lust making them end up fucking in an alleyway.

So yeah… Really, 'special' relationship right there. Right now they are sitting on a couch together watching a movie. They don't even remember what they were watching just blankly staring at the T.V.

The tension in the room was heavy. Both of them have apparently had a really bad day. It truly is a bad day when bright and shiny Arthur is frowning irritably. Alfred… Well he always has that PMS mood but now it seems worst than before.

"So… How was your day?" Arthur finally said breaking the silence.

Alfred turned to him with an annoyed expression. "What the fuck do you think?" He scowled leaning back. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh just fine poppet…" Arthur said fake annoyed smile covering his face. Alfred lifted on of his eyebrows now surprised of Arthur's attitude. Arthur was almost never angry; the man splits people open and takes all their organs out while singing happily for god's sake!

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"Everything is just horribly wrong! I ruined my batch marvelous batch cupcakes this morning and I had such fresh ingredients too, that is such a waste! All my greatest poisons spilled and broke. And to top it all off my new ingredient of the day escaped me from my grasp! Today was just utterly horrendous" Arthur whined crossing his arms pouting irritably.

"Wow, it sounds like you really did have a crappy day. I can see why you have a stick up your ass. I had a bad day too and I really need all this god damn stress to go away" Alfred said.

"Yeah I need this stress taken away too…" Arthur said agreeing with the American.

There was a long period of silence that passed by them and then the realization had finally hit the both of them. The two of them knew right then how all of this was going to end up. This was just a way too common routine for them.

Everything finally lashed out. Arthur grinned deviously as he was roughly pinned down on the couch by the larger man. Alfred growled slightly as he grinned, he couldn't take it anymore. He then started kissing him using full force while Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more.

Arthur couldn't stop that soft moan as Alfred bit down on his lower lip. Alfred took advantage as Arthur's mouth opened slightly. His tongue quickly explored his mouth making the smaller man moan uncontrollably and tried his best to fight for dominance. Of course Arthur never won no matter how hard he tried, his American always won the battle of dominance but it was okay with him.

They where in a very intense make out session and using as much tongue as possible. But it wasn't enough to satisfy their hunger for each other. Both have become really aroused by each other in a flash.

Alfred switched from his mouth down to Arthurs neck sucking and biting leaving bright red marks. He started roaming his hands around the smaller boys chest making the Brit whimpered slightly desperately trying to keep himself from moaning. Alfred hated that he wanted his Brit to moan for him. He grinded himself onto Arthur and it was too much for him. Arthur moaned uncontrollably not able to hold it in anymore. Alfred always did know how to turn Arthur on.

The way Arthur was right now, eyes opened slightly, hair sticking out messily, bright red, mouth opened, moaning loudly completely aroused and a look that clearly said "fuck me now" was for Alfred's eyes only. Arthur was always smiling brightly, it almost always seemed like that was his only expression but right now he was jelly in his arms moaning with such great pleasure. Whoever dares tries to see such glorious, arousing sight Alfred will kill viciously with his bat enjoying every blood that splattered on the walls. Alfred was always selfish when it came to his boyfriend.

"Heh, hey Arthur how 'bout we take this upstairs in our room?" Alfred whispered in his ear, biting down slightly. He smirked as Arthur whimpered slightly and shuddered turning a marvelous shade of blood that will put any shade of blood to shame.

"I'd like that a lot, love" Arthur choked out voice quivering slightly but with a wide grin plastering across his face. Alfred hated it when he grinned madly when both were making out.

"You know I absolutely hate it when you do that grin when we're getting it on. I'm going to teach you a lesson in our room and it will involve a lot of heavy touching, Arthur." Alfred growled and hoisted him up.

Arthur has never been so turned on before. He loved it when his short tempered boyfriend was angry during sex it just meant that it was going to be a lot rougher and naughty. It was one of his fetishes that he couldn't get enough of.

When the two of them finally came to their room they slammed there door shut so they could enjoy their activities on their own. That night was filled with a lot of moaning and harsh panting. Their neighbors, yet again hat to sleep wearing plugs in their ears trying to keep the sound of love making away.

They are both completely perfect for each other, both insane, have a lust for killing, like it rough and hate almost everything around them.

What did I tell you? They have a really special relationship; they love each other in their own unique way.

* * *

**(1) This wasn't my idea entirely, I got this idea from a fucking awesome person on DA, please see this comic this person had made it's really awesome!**

**http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=2p + usuk#/ d4pncq8 (No spaces and when it says dot just put a .)**

**So what do you think, guys! Hate it? Love it? Like it? Despise it? PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TO PISSED AT ME. WELL THEN PEACE OUT, LOVE A DUCK AND DON'T TRUST BUNNIES. BYE~**


End file.
